Serotonin (5-HT) has been implicated in many psychiatric disorders including but not limited to depression, generalized anxiety, eating disorders, dementia, panic disorder, and sleep disorders. Furthermore serotonin has been implicated in gastrointestinal disorders, cardiovascular regulation, motor disorders, endocrine disorders, vasospasm and sexual dysfunction. Serotonin receptors have been subdivided into at least 14 subtypes, see Barnes and Sharp, Neuropharmacology, 1999, 38, 1083-1152, incorporated herein by reference. These various subtypes are responsible for serotonin's action in many pathophysicogical conditions. The 5-HT1 family of receptors has high affinity for serotonin and consists of five related receptors. This family includes the 5-HT1B and 5-HT1D receptor subtypes. Compounds that interact with the 5-HT1 family are known to have therapeutic potential in the above mentioned disorders and diseases. In particular, compounds that are 5HT1B and 5HT1D antagonist have been known to be antidepressant and anxiolytic agents. Compounds that are 5HT1B and 5HT1D agonists have been used in the treatment of migraine.